


Spoils of War Gyuwoo ver.

by Tinydream



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Gore, M/M, Mention of raped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinydream/pseuds/Tinydream
Summary: Pack Alpha Sunggyu is celebrating a major victory when he's presented with a surprise - the youngest son of the fallen Pack Alpha, responsible for dozens of guerilla attacks against his pack. But when the prisoner turns out to be a beautiful, willful omega, Sunggyu can't help but claim him as his own. Can a bond between mortal enemies ever really work?





	Spoils of War Gyuwoo ver.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spoils of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166432) by [Funtimewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funtimewriter/pseuds/Funtimewriter). 



> This story is not mine to begin with.  
> From the same title "SPOILS OF WAR" in Blake Shelton X Adam Levine universe, wrote by Funtimewriter.
> 
> And i edited it to Woogyu universe.  
> Note : I got permission from the author to changed it ^^
> 
> cross posted from AFF with the same title

Victory. The taste was sweeter than honey, richer than the finest steak, and more precious than gold. After so many long months of fighting, so many deaths, and the constant vigilance against treachery, it was finally over. Gone were the days of rationing and hunger. Now, they could eat their fill. The tables groaned under the weight of the food, and the air rang with joyous laughter as the pack feasted. How long had it been since every one of his packmates had a full stomach?

Pack Alpha Sunggyu closed his brown eyes and inhaled deeply, filling his nostrils with the scent of his pack. He couldn't remember when he'd been so content. Even as a child, the constant struggle to survive in his pack's overcrowded eastern territory had been an ever-present threat. Again and again, the former Pack Alpha, Sunggyu's father, had been urged to expand into the rich lands of the west. But always, he had hesitated. The western territory was indeed rich, with fertile lands, livestock, and warm sunshine. In contrast, years of overfarming had stripped the once-fertile farmlands of his own pack's territory, while overpopulation depleted the resources and what food could be produced. For as long as Sunggyu could remember, rationing was the rule. Fertile omegas were entered into lotteries to determine who could bear pups in an attempt to slow the population growth. Sickness ran rampant, unchecked from a lack of medicine. Poverty was the standard rather than the exception. All through his father's territory, individual families had turned savage, fighting their neighbors over resources, so desperate to provide for themselves that their loyalty to the pack eroded. The pack itself had been on the verge of collapse when Sunggyu's father had finally agreed to attack the western pack in a desperate bid to expand his territory.

But the western pack was fierce. Strong, well-fed weres battled the ragged eastern pack, defending their territory with heartbreaking ease. It wasn't until his father fell in battle and Sunggyu became Pack Alpha that the tide began to turn. For Sunggyu fought with a ferocity born of desperation. There was no length he wouldn't go, no atrocity he wouldn't commit, in the name of saving his pack. For his pack, Sunggyu had given up his heart and soul. And it had worked. Bit by bit, battle by battle, the eastern pack moved into the western territory. And finally, today, Sunggyu had slain the western Pack Alpha, tearing his throat out to the cheers of his pack.

Sunggyu smiled, moving to rejoin the celebration. His pack, finished feasting, had moved on to dividing up the spoils. While all the western alphas would, of course, be slain, the most desirable omegas were among the spoils of war. Those who were yet unbonded were being parceled out. The cream of the crop would go to Sunggyu's generals, the war heroes who had fought at their Alpha's side. Already, Sunggyu saw, Dojoon had claimed a beautiful omega female. Blood oozed from the new claiming mark in her neck as he carried her towards the stairs, where the bedrooms waited. Minki, as usual, was being far more picky. Laughter and good-natured teasing rose all around him as he paced up and down the line of omegas, his face a mask of indecision. Yena finally lost patience. The tiny yet fierce alpha stomped forward, pushed past Minki, and grabbed the arm of a slender dark-haired omega male. That produced a yell of protest from Minki. As a higher-ranking general, he could, of course, claim the omega for himself. And to the surprise of no one, he did. Yena only laughed, and Sunggyu’s laughter rang with hers. It had been obvious to anyone watching that Minki was interested in the omega, only unable to make up his mind. As Minki bit into his omega's neck, Yena winked at Sunggyu and selected the omega she really wanted - a petite blonde omega female, the only omega present shorter than herself. A moment later, she and Minki were headed up the stairs.

Sunggyu, naturally, had already been given a chance to look over the available omegas, but had decided not to choose one for himself. His reasons were simple - he didn't have time for a bond. Now that he'd conquered the new territory, he had his work cut out for him. The territory needed to be divided up, parceled out in a manner that was fair, yet rewarded those who had most supported him. Meanwhile, he needed to continue the job of rooting out the remaining western alphas. He knew that a large group of them had escaped his initial purge, and that could only mean trouble down the road. Most of the western betas had been killed as well, with only those with useful skills retained to serve the pack. Of course, that meant that many betas had likely fled with the alphas, increasing their numbers.

Howon, Sunggyu's second in command, was grinning at him. That was never a good sign. Although Howon had proven again and again that he was completely loyal, the alpha was forever looking for ways to "help" the Pack Alpha. Usually that took the form of ceremonies of some sort or another, all designed to display Sunggyu's power and dominance, and all, in his opinion, completely silly and unnecessary. Killing the western Pack Alpha had been such a ceremony. Before that, Sunggyu had been all but bullied into tasting the first fruits of the new lands, drinking the first cup of water from a recently -obtained reservoir, and bedding the western Pack Alpha's omega mate before killing him, to name a few. He could not deny the effect these ceremonies had on the morale of both packs, but he couldn't help but feel Howon took things to extremes. The way he grinned at him now, he was certain that yet another over-the-top ceremony was on its way. Sunggyu could only wonder what it was.

It was some time later, after all of his generals had returned to the main hall, that Sunggyu found out. Howon stood and clapped his hands. Immediately, the hall grew silent. With a wink at Sunggyu, he turned to address the attentive pack. "Brothers and sisters!" he began. "Today, our Pack Alpha has ended the deprivation that most of us have known since we were pups. Our territory is now greater than it has ever been, and Pack Alpha Sunggyu stands supreme as the Alpha of Alphas, greatest of our kind, the fiercest and most powerful of all weres!" He paused, waiting for the cheers to die down before he continued. "Today, we saw our Alpha tear out the throat of the interloper of the west, just as he did the so-called Pack Alpha's mate after claiming him for himself, and both of their alpha sons. Now that all are gone, there remains one last task."

Here it comes, Sunggyu thought. He braced, wondering what his second in command had in mind this time?

"I have discovered that, in an attempt to deceive us, the cur hid from us his youngest son, secreting him away in a cave high in the mountains. From there, this son has been directing guerrilla attacks against our pack for months! He is the one responsible for the bombing of our supply train. He masterminded the ambush last month that decimated our reserves. And it was this son that plotted the most recent attempt to poison our noble Pack Alpha!"

The pack was on its feet now, baying for blood. Even Sunggyu was surprised. A third son? Sunggyu's hackles had risen, and a growl rose low in his throat. What kind of alpha hid away in the mountains while his parents and brothers fought? While Sunggyu couldn't deny the fact that the guerrilla attacks had done more to halt his advance than anything the western Pack Alpha or his other sons had done, it went against everything that made an alpha an alpha.

Howon, of course, knew this. He raised his hands for silence, and quickly got it. "Tonight," he declared, "this youngest son will be brought to face the justice of our Alpha." He gestured to a group of waiting betas. "Bring him in!"

A minute later, the betas returned to the room, dragging with them a struggling, cursing figure. His arms were bound behind his back, and, like all prisoners of war, a thick leather collar circled his throat, marking him as the dog he was. The three betas had hold of the heavy chain attached to the collar and were dragging him forward with it. He was giving them quite a time. As Sunggyu watched, the prisoner charged forward, fangs bared, and lunged at one of the betas. The fangs snapped inches away from the beta's arm as another beta grabbed the prisoner's arms. It took a total of five betas to finish dragging him in, and six to force him to his knees in front of Sunggyu.

But Sunggyu barely noticed. Like nearly everyone else, Sunggyu was too stunned to move. The prisoner was no alpha, but an omega! And he was an omega like nothing Sunggyu had ever seen. Put simply, he was gorgeous. Furious hazel eyes glared up at him from beneath a head of short dark hair. His handsome face bore the stubble of someone with little access to shaving implements as well as a few bruises, but its symmetry was perfect. Through the tattered remains of his shirt, the prisoner's heaving chest rippled with muscle, leading down to his flat stomach and slender waist. Slim legs knelt unwillingly on the floor, still trying to kick at the betas that held him down.

Howon, naturally, knew how to milk an occasion. He strutted imperiously towards the prisoner, taking his chain from the betas. This, he presented to Sunggyu. "Behold your prisoner, the omega Nam Woohyun!"

Numb, Sunggyu accepted the chain as roars of approval rose around him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the prisoner. Woohyun snarled and strained, actually lunging forward in a vain attempt to reach Sunggyu. "Fuck you!" he yelled. "Go ahead and kill me, like you did my family, but face me like a were! Let me go and fight me, you cowardly piece of shit!"

Jeers and snarls rose from the pack. The alpha in Sunggyu growled, demanding that this omega submit. But even as the urge to attack rose, it was beaten down by another urge – to claim. For beneath the leather collar, Woohyun's alabaster skin was unmarked. Woohyun wasn't just an omega. He was an unclaimed omega.

Sunggyu's nostrils flared, inhaling the omega's scent. It was rich, a warm sweet mix of honeysuckle and cinnamon, tempered with a hint of vanilla. His fangs grew longer as he stared at Woohyun's neck. Sunggyu had bedded many an omega, but had, as of yet, claimed none. But the beautiful creature before him affected him as no omega had.

Woohyun, sensing a change, had finally stilled. The noise in the hall dimmed as all eyes went to the Pack Alpha. Sunggyu's nostrils flared again and his lips peeled back, revealing his fangs as he moved closer. His strong alpha scent filled the air, and Woohyun's eyes grew wide. "No!" he yelled, struggling frantically. "No, fight me! I will never be yours!"

But Sunggyu was unstoppable. He stepped forward, his long legs quickly closing the gap, and gathered up the chain, using the collar and a fistful of Woohyun's hair to force his head back, exposing the unmarked gland of his neck. Woohyun roared, his struggles growing desperate as Sunggyu sniffed and licked at his throat. And then Sunggyu's fangs sank home.

Woohyun's body jerked as though he'd been zapped with electricity. His eyes glazed, mind reeling from the effects of the hormones that flooded his bloodstream, even as his scent subtly changed. Claimed. He'd been claimed by the worst monster he'd ever known. For a moment, his head dropped in submission as Sunggyu released him to lick at his claiming bite. Woohyun's eyes closed. He inhaled deeply, instinctively breathing in the scent of his mate. But Woohyun's iron will quickly reasserted itself. His eyes flew open, filled with rage, and his lips curled back from his fangs. Then he lunged at the Pack Alpha's throat, not to claim, but to rend and tear.

Chaos. Sunggyu found himself dragged back, his hand clutching at his throat. It was nothing short of a miracle that his jugular hadn't been severed. As it was, Woohyun's fangs had torn the muscle of his neck. Blood gushed from the wound, pouring over Sunggyu's hand and staining his shirt even as he blinked in surprise. Woohyun snarled, Sunggyu's blood staining his beautiful mouth, straining to reach him even as a furious Howon moved in for the kill. "STOP!" Sunggyu roared.

Silence instantly fell.

Sunggyu got back to his feet. He accepted the cloth he was handed and pressed it to his neck. His eyes were full of fury as he approached Woohyun. Woohyun snarled again, the picture of defiance even as blood seeped from his claiming bite. For a long moment, the two simply stared at each other, the clash of wills nearly palpable in the air between them. And then Sunggyu smiled, a cold, cruel smile that didn't touch his eyes. "Take him to my chambers," he ordered, "and prepare him for me."

"I will KILL you!" Woohyun screamed. "You may force yourself on me, Sunggyu, but I will never submit! Sooner or later, I will find a way to end you! Just kill me now!"

Sunggyu didn't respond. He stood, angry and impassive, watching as the struggling omega was dragged towards the door. Howon moved to his side. "As always, I submit to your leadership," he said softly, keeping his voice low enough to not be heard by anyone other than the Pack Alpha. "By claiming this omega, you have asserted your claim over your new territory. But Sunggyu, I have never seen an omega so willful and… and…" He shook his head. "If I couldn't scent him, I would believe he was an alpha! I cannot believe that he attacked you!"

"I'll enjoy breaking him," Sunggyu replied. "You can count on it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I change nothing but the names.


End file.
